PREFACE
by starli
Summary: AU. When I was young, I was only the demon child. Now, I am the demon. My name is Naruto. Welcome to my Hell. When I was young, I was the promising. Now, promises have lead to brokeness. My name is Sasuke. Welcome to my Shadows. SasuNaru
1. PRE: Chapter 1Naruto's Beginning

PREFACE…PROLOGUE…PRELUDE…PREGNATION…PREMONITION

Things just sort of…stopped. They stopped after I looked up into those maddeningly, frightening, rage filled eyes.

I looked up and realized that I had made a mistake, that everything that I had cherished and hoped for was gone; I knew that I had resigned myself to this fate.

I knew, knowing all the while I was only allowing my mind to selfishly find a way for me to find fulfillment from all of the hatred that I had caused. I allowed my mind to foolishly believe that something like happiness was possible for someone to despicable as me.

With those dreams falling with the blood, crashing with the heartbeat in my ears, I closed my eyes and followed my fate.

My name is Naruto. But I should not be thinking of that. I am not allowed to be human, deemed only as a demon. Welcome to my Hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Spinning, swirling, colors blending together. Red sky above me reflecting the gore of the blood soaked earth.

Running, gasping for breath. The horror! It is coming closer…faster feet, you must go faster!

I am so selfish. I should be among the soaking dead, but no! I was selfish for my own gain.

Now to live with the terror of my damned hero becoming my nightmare. To know that I am to weak and to selfish to save anything of value.

My world is shattered, so I must catch onto the one fragment of sanity left to link me to this world. Two goals that keep me from the brink.

My name is Sasuke. Little is left of me to make me a person, though. All of that was stripped from me. Welcome to my hell.

A/N:: ano…sorry for the shortness…it is just the beginning… still formulating everything. I am also sorry for the delay in updating. I got married! So now I am back…tee hee.


	3. grey and gold

⌠You little rat!■

⌠I▓m sorry!■

⌠There is no way that groveling will help you this time boy!■

⌠But┘I didn▓t even do anything!■

⌠You looked at and talked to her! She is milord▓s favorite and only daughter. A disgusting thing like you should not be caught anywhere near her!■

A loud slap was heard throughout the deserted alley. Another crack was heard as his head was forced back into the stone wall from the harshness of the slap. 

He sagged there, disoriented. Three heavily armed guards of the Haruno manner stood around him, two with highly amused looks, and the other with held in rage for the young boy in front of them. Their armor shone with the promise of piece in the land, overshadowing with boy that shook in grey rags before them.

⌠Misfortune and death only follow you! You are cursed and you taint anyone with your malignant infection.■

⌠We should just kill him.■

⌠And see the curse revive him to come and seek his monstrous revenge?■

One of the amused guards stepped forward with a gleefully sinister look on his unshaven face.

⌠Can we just have a little fun then, teach him his place?■

The leaders only turned on his heal and left. He had more important things to deal with.

Laughter and loud slaps resounded out of the shadowed alley, mocking the peaceful times, the golden time that were supposedly gracing the land at this season.

As the boy looked at the retreating backs of the solders as they sauntered away joking about their next lay, he felt that the golden times we covered in corrosion, and only a fool would see any value.

He closed his blue eyes, and allowed nothingness to come.

VvvVvvvVV

Pants and grunts echoed around the clearing. Sweat melted from a frosty face to meet its swift end with the ground.

Muscles tightened and pulled, burning with the pleasure of endorphins, pumping blood and oxygen to fuel to fire of passionate disassociation.

Calluses creaked with the weapons they held, guiding them with worn precision with each release to the target.

Then, with the breaking of the dawn over the line of trees, all was still. Sweat still melted and pants still sounded, but with a hushed solemnity. Morning has come, training is done for now.

The trainee left the clearing, stone faced in the glorious morning, birds whistling their tunes in a melodious up-roar, and the man stoned onward.

He walked through the awakening village, frosty glare and set jaw in place. Eyes never searched for his, and he saw everything and nothing. Well, usually.

He saw a sparkle of blue, for an instant. He shifted his sight slightly to catch hold of it again. He saw blue. And grey. Eyes that seemed to swallow everything with in their depths peered into him and he shifted away only to be drawn back. The eyes were still their and the hunger in them caused a famine. 


End file.
